Start from scratch
by JustKohaku
Summary: Annie have just decided to move to the countryside and start as a farmer in a place named Oak tree town. There is only a minor problem, she suffers of social phobia and doesn't know how to relationate with new people. Rated T for possible stronge language in the future.
1. Time for a change

_**Hi everyone!**_

 _ **I finally decided to write something and this is what I got, I hope you like it.**_

 ** _English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes please forgive me._**

 _ **Time for a change**_

Breathe in...

Breathe out…

Breathe in… Breathe out…

…

Okay, this doesn't work. I think I'm about to throw up… I'm too much nervous.

Why was that I decide to do this? What if I just jump out by the train window? That would make things so much easier, right…?

NOP, that wouldn't help at all!

Be realistic Annie, I'm not thinking clearly, I just need to calm down myself and relax. I'm just going to a new town, far away from the city, to be the new farmer and start a new life.

Far, far away from everything you know…

What does it matter that I don't know anyone there and that I will be living alone for the first time in my life? I mean, I'm already 21 years old. I'm supposed to start living on my own by this time.

But I can't help it! It really scares me to death the idea of meet new people…

When I saw the poster for the first time one month ago and decided to postulate for the job, I didn't really think that they would choose me. I did want the job and the letter that I sent was really passionate, don't misunderstand me, but I also thought that my letter would pass unnoticed among the large number of letters that they should have received. I mean, I'm just a city girl who knows nothing about farming and animal care. My only good points are my love for nature and big spaces and my stubbornness against the problems, if I'm honest…

I really wanted the job. The landscape that showed the photo on the poster was so beautiful and bright, That I could feel how my heart and all my being told me that postulating was the right decision. That's why when I received a letter from the mayor of Oak Tree Town I was really surprised. I was so excited and happy! finally I could live in the countryside. I started to sell all the things that I couldn't take with me and stay with only the fundamental and necessary to start my new life, saying goodbye to the few friends that I had in the city, and the most important, tell my brother Johnny my decision.

 _Two weeks ago…_

 _"Are you insane!? You can't go to live by yourself to the countryside! What if something happens to you there?"_

 _"You're overreacting, I'm very capable to live by my own and I will be perfectly fine. The town has a clinic and a doctor who lives there, so you should not worry about my health"_

 _"But… you're my baby sister. How could I do not worry about you…? I'm just worried about you being so far away"_

 _"I know, but I need you to trust me and support me. You're the only family I got and I don't want to leave in bad terms, so could you just be happy for me and help me with the preparations? Pleaseee?"_

 _"Ugh, I hate when you make the puppy face… Fine. I'm still not happy about this decision, but I will help you with what you need. Just promise me that you will write constantly, ok?"_

 _"Thank you Johnny! You're the best brother in the world!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah… now, what do you need me to do?"_

The last two weeks before my departure passed without any problem and I was able to prepare everything for the move. The day of my departure arrived and Johnny decided to come with me to the train station to help me with my things and say goodbye. Everything was perfect.

Until the moment I got in the train and started to have a panic attack from the fear of change. I was so happy and busy with the preparations for the move that I forgot about a tiny problem that I have, my social phobia and anxiety disorder.

Yeah, I know, I should have been seen this coming. You may be asking yourself how Johnny didn't refuse to the idea of me moving out to a new place when I have these problems. The answer is easy; he doesn't know. I tried to tell him a few times in the past, but in the end I never did it because I didn't want to worry him more than he already does. All these time I have been hiding it from the people, because I don't want to worry them. I learnt how to hide the emotions of fear, so people could see me and no one of them would know that I was scared. I just hate the idea of worry the people I love.

Back to the present, I'm in the middle of a panic attack as I realize that I'm approaching to my destiny. Remembering why I decided to do all this has helped me calm down a bit, but I'm still pretty nervous.

I sigh as I look at the landscape that made me leave everything I knew. The sky is so clear and blue, and everything in the horizon line is from a vivid green color. It´s so beautiful that makes me want to cry sometimes.

"Excuse me miss but, are you alright? You look a little pale" Says to me a man in a blue suit with a worried expression

"Oh! It's nothing, don't worry. I'm just a little dizzy from the train movement" I say while I smile to reassure him

"I'm glad is just that. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me, I'm the train manager. Could you please show me your ticket?"

"Of course, just a moment… here is it"

"Thank you, we are going to arrive shortly in the Oak Tree Town station, so please gather your belongings. I hope you have a nice day"

"Thank you, have a nice day you too"

The train arrives with no problems and I got out of the cabin quickly. The station is very small and only a few passengers get off. It's finally the moment to start from scratch.

I ask for the shortest route to the city hall to a couple next to me and with no problem I arrive to a large building with a sign outside indicating that I have reach my destination.

 _Pump, Pump, Pump_

I feel like my heart is going to explode, but still I gather all my courage to knock the door.

"Please, come in" Says the voice of a woman.

Now there is not turning back.


	2. First days in a new place

**_Firsts days in a new place_**

"Annie, dearie, can you please come here a second?"

"Coming madam Eda!"

...

It's have been 3 days already since I got to Oak tree town, and been honest, I'm doing a pretty good job if I may say so. Okay, the only people that I have met until this moment are just Veronica and madam Eda so I can't make a big fuss about this yet. But I can dream, right?

It was a little tough at the beginning when I started to talk with Veronica, with all my nerves and stuff. But, like I noted after, she is a very perceptive woman and quickly realized that I was nervous so she tried to relax me, even when I was acting like if nothing happened (and here I thought I had deceived her, dammit…).

 _"_ _I know that such a drastic change in your life can be very frightening, but I want you to know that I never, and I'm pretty sure that nobody of the folks here, is going to judge you for what you are doing. You are a very brave person for deciding to come to help this little town of ours, leaving behind everything you had in the city and everything you were accustomed. From now and forever you will always have all my support and my gratitude Annie"_ Was what she told to me when we were climbing the mountain path to madam Eda's house. It may look like just a couple of comforting words, but to me, those words were something priceless.

When Veronica and I arrived to madam Eda's land, she was already waiting for us in the entrance. The presentations were made and then both of them told me that, since my farm space wasn't ready yet and I didn't have any experience with farming, I would be staying for a couple of days for training with madam Eda until I learn the basics.

Madam Eda was a whole different story. Since the moment she said hi to me, I knew that I would never be nervous around her. This has happened just one time in the past, when I met my best friend Lillian in our second year of high school. Both Lillian and madam Eda have this relaxing and loving aura that makes you feel like I think a chick should feel in their eggshell, safe. I know it's a weird analogy, but I like chicks and that was the first idea that pops in my mind.

These three days I have spent in the Sunnyside farm I have been taking care of the crops, of Hanako (my sweet and pretty cow that madam Eda gave me) and helping madam Eda with here chores. Everything here is so beautiful, enjoyable and peaceful that I don't even notice the pass of the day.

…

"Do you need something madam Eda?"

"I am so sorry to bother you my dear, but could you do me a little favor?"

"There's no way you could be bothering me! You have been so kind to me that I have been asking myself how could I be to more use to you. Now, how can I help you madam Eda?"

"You are such a heaven Annie, the problem is that I have just come from the storage room and noticed that I'm running out from fertilizer, can you please go to the town and buy a couple of sacks from the general store?"

… Okay, I didn't see this coming.

Don't misunderstand me, I knew that eventually the moment when I would have to go to the town would arrive, but I didn't expect it to be so soon! I can't help but get nervous in those kind of situations, just the idea gives me the shivers. But I'm so, so grateful to madam Eda for everything she has done for me in such a short period of time that is impossible for me to refuse to her… I want to repaid her kindness to me in any way I can. Alright Annie, is settled then. You need to put out a brave face and suck up any fear you have in this moment, is just go to this general store and buy a couple of fertilizer sacks, how bad can it be?

"Annie are you alright? You look a little pale…"

"What? Oh, no! is nothing really, I'm perfectly fine!" Smile Annie, smile. You are worrying madam Eda, the idea is being useful to her, not the contrary. "Of course I can go to buy the fertilizer; I just need to know where the shop is located"

"That won't be a problem at all since the general store is just at the entrance to town, you just need going down the road in the bridge area, right in the left side of the entrance. The owner, Otmar, is an old friend of mine. So if you say to him that the sacks are for me, he will know how much I need and charge to me later."

"Very well, I'll go right now then. I don't think the trip takes much time, so I will come back in maybe one hour or less" The sooner, the better for me.

"Oh don't worry about the time! I also wanted to tell you that I want you to take the afternoon off. You have been working nonstop since you arrived. You deserve it!"

"But the potatoes…"

"I can perfectly take care of the potatoes in the meantime sweetheart. Here, takes this money and go to the restaurant to have a piece of cake and tea. The sweets that Raeger prepares are delicious"

"But I…" oooh, she is making such a sweet face, I can't say no to her. I think I now understand what Johnny feels when I put the puppy face… "Fine, I'm going to take the afternoon off. Thank you, madam Eda" I say as I smile, both because of her concern for me and to hide the fear I have.

And now here I am, going down the mountain path to the town entrance. I've tried to distract me looking to the scenery that surrounds me, there is a huge paddy area and a little smaller grain area besides the river near the bridge. I wonder who takes care of them? Both are completely planted and seems to be well cared. It's just three thirty pm. Immediately after I finish purchasing the fertilizer in the general store I will go to this restaurant to have a cup of tea and then go back to the farm, it can't take much time; maybe one to two hours' tops. I know I need to start talking with the villagers, I just don't know how. Is in moments like this that I wish to have Lillian with me, is much more easy to talk to new people when I have someone in who I trust near to me. But since she moved to Konohana nearly a year ago we have mostly talked by mail only, the last time I knew of her she told me she was dating a guy named Cam and wanted to introduce me to him. When things stabilized a little, I'm going to invite both of them here.

As I walk into the bridge area, I can see a young redhead man who was just fishing for what I can see (he has a wet fishing rod and a bucket with him). Our eyes cross for less than a second, and in that same moment he starts to run in my direction. Oh goddess, he is approaching. Should I start to run too? No, that wouldn't help at all. Very well, breath and put your best smile Annie, you can do it…

"Heya there! Your face doesn't sound me of nothing, so I suppose you must be the new farmer, the name is Fritz by the way, good to meet'cha!" So many words in such a small account of time, he must be very energetic, but he doesn't look like a bad person. Okay that doesn't matter now anyway, I need to breath, smile and introduce myself

"Hi! you are right. I'm the new farmer, my name is Annie by the way. Nice to meet you too"

"I heard you arrived a couple of days ago and was just thinking that it would be a great idea go to granny's house to say hi to both of you! Since you are here, you may be in your way to the town, do you need help with something?" His smile is so big and sincere; he really is a nice guy! Madam Eda have already talk me a little bit about him and of most of the villagers, but I could notice that she has a special affection for this person. I'm still very nervous, but if he is someone who also cares deeply for madam Eda and has gained a space in her heart, there is no way I can't make my best effort to talk to him.

"Actually, I'm going to the general store to get more fertilizer for madam Eda"

"That's great! I will help you with that and then show you the town and some of the folks here; Let's go!"

And there goes my plan to end quickly with my chores. Honestly, I don't know how many people I can manage in one day; but one of the goals I set when I decided to come here was to start to make something about my social phobia. I can't stay in my shell all my life, and Fritz looks like the perfect person to start.

Fritz guided me to the general store, where I met Mr. Otmar. He was very gentle with me, although he changed my name like three times while we were talking (it seems to be something very common with him so I didn't mind), and helped me with the fertilizer. He told us that he will send later the sacks to madam Eda's house, so that way Fritz could show me a little more of the town. He called me Carla one last time and dismissed us with a big smile.

As we walked around the town, Fritz introduced to me a lot of people. Some of there were Mistel from the antique shop and his sister Iris – side note, I'm a huge fan of her novels! I couldn't believe it was her, meet someone like her makes me talk less than I normally do when I meet someone new; dammit, I should have asked for her autograph! – A perfumer named Klaus, Mr. Gunther and his wife Mrs. Corona from the carpentry shop (maybe I should call her miss Corona, it doesn't fell right to call her Mrs.) and finally Marian and Angela from the clinic. When I saw Marian for the first time I really thought he was a woman, so when he talked to me and I realized he was a man, I only wanted to bury myself because I was about to call him miss…

All these presentations have drained almost all of my stamina, but Fritz insisted that he wanted to introduce me one last person before we went back to madam Eda's place.

"Come on Annie! you really need to know Raeger and his restaurant; he serves the best food I have ever tried; You'll really love it!"

"Well thank you for all this promotion here Fritz. With you here I don't need any publicity" Said a young man standing in what I suppose is the entrance to the restaurant.

"Heya Raeger!" Fritz run to him trying to hug him, but failing as Raeger's put his hand in Fritz face to stop him "What are you doing here instead of the kitchen?"

"I don't have any costumers inside in this moment and I thought I heard your voice from the kitchen, so I decided to come to open the door for you. By the way, nice to meet you. You must be the new farmer right? My name is Raeger and I'm the chef of this restaurant" He said all this smiling to me while he stile have his hand and poor Fritz face. It was pretty hilarious and pretty difficult not to laugh at the scene.

"Aah... hi, nice to meet you to. My name is Annie" I can feel how my fingers are starting to tremble in this very moment. I'm very, very scared right now.

I'm not going to lie; he is very hot. And I'm not good talking with attractive persons (either male or female). Of course there is the social phobia to explain certain things, but I never understand why is more complicated to me to talk with people like him or Iris. Oh goddess please, I'm so close to finish the day in a very decent way after meeting so many people, please let me not have a panic attack right now…

"Hey Annie are you fine? You look a little green…" Fritz stops trying to hug Raeger and comes closer to check on me. I need to made something right now!

"NOTHING at all Fritz, I'm just a little tired that's all. That reminds me, Fritz have been talking nonstop about how a good cook you are Raeger, and I'm a little thirsty right now. So why don't we enter the restaurant and let me try some of the cake and tea I have been promised" I say as quick as I can. Fritz relax a little with what I said, but Raeger stills looks at me a little worried. I need to put more effort into this, just a little more until the day ends, I just need to keep my nervous under control for a little more.

"My pleasure Annie. Considers what you order as my welcome gift to you. And no Fritz, you need to pay"

"Aaaw man come on!"

Raeger start to smile again, but it seems he doesn't buy what I have just tell. The start of the panic attack has already past, but stills worry me that it can come back and I'm still trembling a little. The three of us enter the restaurant and both, Fritz and me, sit down in the table next to the kitchen, where Raeger cook for us.

"Here you have, enjoy" in front of me there is now a hot cup of chamomile tea and a delicious piece of strawberry cake.

"Wow Raeger, this looks amazing!"

"Yeah dude! This stew is also incredible yummy; I knew you wouldn't let me down" Fritz is eating as if there was no tomorrow. I take a sip of my tea and have and immediate relaxing effect on me that also goes incredible good with the flavor of the strawberry cake.

"It's like I'm in heaven right now, so delicious…" have I just said this out loud? Dammit words, just stay in my mind and don't leave my mouth!

"Hahaha! I'm glad you like it Annie, chamomile tea has very relaxing effects so I thought it would help you a little bit, and also enhances the flavor of the honey and the strawberries from the cake so they go perfect together." So he did notice my nerves. Fritz is so busy eating right now that he didn't notice what he just said but ooh I did notice it. He is much cleverer than what he makes you believe at first sight. I need to be more careful with him in the future.

The three of us talked about a lot of things as we were finishing the food; and I really appreciate how Raeger made his best effort to make me feel comfortable during the conversation. He still looks a little frightening to me, but now I know that he isn't someone I should be scared. After all he really helped me out there when I was about to have a panic attack.

"Well Raeger, my buddy, I think is time I help Annie to take that fertilizer back to granny's house; so we should start moving now. Thanks again for the food!"

"Everything was delicious Raeger, thank you. I definitely will come back to have more of that strawberry cake if you don't mind." I'm glad we are finally going back to the farm, but a little part of me still wants to stay here and talk more with Raeger. I know is contradictory because I'm still afraid of him but, I don't know, I really want to talk more with him …

"My pleasure Annie, you can come here whenever you want to. Take care Fritz, see you tomorrow." He waves at us from the door and later he enters again in the restaurant.

We are now in the way to madam Eda's house, taking with us the fertilizer sacks. In all the journey we talk about substantial thing and how everybody in town are so good people. I'm really tired after talking to so many people, but I'm also really glad that I started to talk to them. If it wasn't for Fritz, the most probable is that I would only have done what I needed and then go back to the farm.

"Hey Fritz, thank you for what you have done today. I'm really appreciate."

"You're welcome Annie! Whenever you need something you just need to call and I would be right there" and then he shows me his big and comfortable smile again, making impossible for me not to answer his smile with another just as bright as his.

We are almost at the entrance of the farm, and the only thing I can think in this moment is how glad I'm that I decided to come and live here.

 _ **Hi everyone, JustKohaku here! I hope everybody is fine. I took me for ever to write this chapter, but I hope you like it (I made it way more longer than the past because I ended up thinking that it was very short xd)  
As I said the last time, english is not my native language so please forgive for the spelling mistakes you will maybe see (I'm working on this). If you have any piece of advice to me I'll gladly take it so don't be shy :D  
See you all who reads next time! c:**_


	3. The first festival

**_The First Festival_**

BEEP BEEP BEEP~

 _Not yet please… just five more minutes… only a beautiful five more minutes of sleep…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP~

"*Sigh~*… whom I try to deceive, I'm already awake" I say as I stretch my legs. I finally take the initiative to get out of the bed and silence the stupid alarm so I can take a look at the blissful clock and see what time is it. As always, my day start at 6 o clock.

Is not like I have problems waking up every day, actually is the contrary. I'm eager to get up and start a brand new day taking care of the few crops that I can manage to grow for now, and of course, taking care of Hanako, Forrest (the horse I received from Elise), Chi (my chick) and Ken (my chicken).

But today, today will be a little different from the rest of the days. The answer to that question is ratter easy. Today is spring 19, the Moo Moo Festival. Initially I had decided not to participate in the contest because I only received Hanako a couple of weeks ago, so there aren't many chances for me to win (and also because a little part of me screams that really doesn't want to stand in front of so many people and be judged). But as I was taking tea with madam Eda yesterday evening, she explained me that the contest has different categories of difficulty, so even a new farmer like me could have a chance to win. This really didn't change my mind about participate at all, but the way she looked at me was like she was saying 'I know you can do it!' and 'You will do it great!', so I had no other choice but to promise to participate in the festival. I just can't say no to that sweet woman.

*Sigh* If I'm really going to participate in this contest, I need to distract myself as much as I can. The festival starts at 10 am, so I still have plenty of time to take care of everything here on the farm. Since I haven't finished yet to clean my farm from the trees and boulders, I quickly take care of the small area with the turnips, potatoes, and the few strawberries' that have finally started to sprout. I can hardly wait to the moment when I can finally harvest my strawberries! Maybe I will give a few to madam Eda and Veronica for all the support that both have given to me, and the rest… well I don't make much money yet so I suppose I will need to sell them. I really wanted to bake a cake with them.

After I end with the crops, I decided to go to take care of the animals. Hanako has become my biggest monetary ingress until this moment, so I take extra special care for her. It's not like I don't pay the same attention to Chi and Ken, I always pet them, feed them and give them lots of love, but Hanako was my first animal and now I'm really bonded to her. This is just another reason as why I didn't want to enter the festival, because I think she really is the best cow and I would feel really bad if she didn't win. Not because she lacks something, no, it would be my fault for not giving her the best of cares...

NO! I can't be thinking like this! I have already decided (and promised) that I would participate, this type of thoughts won't help at all. I'm at the beginner's class, madam Eda has helped me a lot takin care of Hanako, even Fritz told me that I should participate. I will be fine; I'll be fine…I hope.

As I enter the barn I can see that Hanako is already up. "Good morning Hanako!" I say as I pet her behind her ears, she then starts mooing like she really enjoys it "You like that I pet you there don't you" I say as I giggle. "Let's get brush you at once so you are clean and presentable for today's festival. I know, I know, you want to look pretty today" She then start mooing again like if she was talking with me.

"As always you both get really along! Man! sometimes I get jealous of your relationship" When I turn around I can see Fritz standing in the door of the barn with his – as usual – big and bright smile.

"Hey Fritz! Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"I just came from granny's house, and since your farm is just next to her, I decided to come to say hi to my competence in today's festival! You're coming right?"

"Well, I am. But I'm still pretty nervo…"

"Wow! Look at Hanako, she looks ready to kick some asses today! I mean, not literally, but to the rest of the cows there. Eeeh… I mean, is not that my Milky is going to lose to her!" He says as he remembers that he is also going to participate in the festival, and then starts to blush furiously embarrassed (he just say it himself less than a minute ago and even called me his competence, how is it that he forgot so soon!?)

We both look at each other and then we both start to laugh like if there is not tomorrow because of this last statement. I can believe it! He doesn't even let me finish my sentence and he manages to release part of my stress! Fritz is really something else.

"Thank you Fritz. I really need it a laugh right now. Yes, Hanako and I are participating in today's festival; and for what I can deduce, you and Daisy are also participating" I say while I'm still laughing a little. Why not teasing him a little more, it doesn't hurt anybody (Well, maybe Fritz a little, but he knows that is not with bad intention)

"Hahaha that is obvious now!" He says as he still smiles and laugh. "Well, now that I have already check on the competence, I'll go back to my farm. See you at the Trade Depot then my rival!" Smiles one last time and waves his hand at us. He has helped me a lot since I came to the town, even if he is not aware of that. I must find a way to repay his kindness.

"He is a great guy, isn't it Hanako?" I say as start to petting her again. "Moo~" Hahaha! Is like she was answering me. Well, I need to finish my chores quickly if I want to made it to the festival in time. I also need to sell the milk I gather today while is still fresh. It doesn't take me much time to finish with Chi and Ken, and as only are 8:30 am, I decide to mount Forrest and go to the Trade Depot to sell my things.

The only vendor at the moment coming to town is Asche from Silk Country. This was something that at first got me a little worried. I mean, how I'm supposed to make and earning if I don't have someone to sell my products!? But as Veronica explained to me later, if we all farmers start to sell more products and with more quality, more country's will be interested to start to come to trade to the town. At least I hope so.

As I made it to the Trade Depot I can see the familiar figure of Raeger already talking with Asche. I always come pretty early to the trade depot to sell my things due to two reasons: The first one is because that way I can sell fresh products, and the second one – and probably the one with bigger weight if I'm honest – is because at that time there aren't too much people yet here. I know is not a good excuse, but I'm working on it. So, as you can see, it has become something pretty common to me to see Raeger in my mornings since he also likes to come to the Depot early to get fresh ingredients for his restaurant. At first our talks were only 'good morning' and 'goodbye', but for the last couple of days he has started to talk a little more to me as we come back together to the town. I'm starting to get used to talk to him, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't scare me anymore. I know he is a good person and is trying to help me (I know that he knows that he scares me a little bit), and for that I'm trying my best to also talk to him.

As I'm getting closer to the counter, both Asche and Raeger notice that I have arrived. "Good morning Annie! Have you brought more of that delicious milk of yours?" Ask Asche as she looks if I have the milk with me.

"*giggle* Good morning Asche. Here you have, freshly milked for you!" I say as I put the milk can in the counter. At first, she doesn't pay me so much for my milk, but lately she has started to pay more since she says it sells really good in her country!

"Seriously, in no time I will need to pay much more to get more of your milk. Is getting better really quickly and the people in silk country noted it"

"I'm really glad is that way. I will soon be able to start bringing eggs as well, so I hope you are interested in buy them!" I'm so happy that they really like my milk. That means that my efforts are starting to pay off!

"If your milk is so delicious as Asche here says, maybe I should start to buy milk to you for the restaurant. Good morning Annie, I hope you are fine" Says Raeger looking at me with a smile. At less I don't start to trembling as I did at first when he started to talk me.

"Good morning to you too Raeger" I say as I try to put my more natural smile for him. "If you are okay with it, I can give you a sample so you can decide if you really want to start buying my milk"

"Great. Wednesday are my free day, so I will go to you farm that day to take that sample if you don't mind"

Wait... WHAT!? Coming to my farm! Okay I didn't think of that possibility of answer. Breathe Annie, breathe… is pretty understandable, he wants to know from where the milk comes. But oh goddess, I'm not mentally prepared for that yet! It would really help economically have a frequent client like Raeger since he is so close but… I don't know why I'm fighting with myself for this, this is a huge opportunity and the only answer I can say right now is yes.

"Sure… Wednesday are okay for me" at less I'm still capable to maintain the natural smile (thank you, mental practice) "I will wait for you then"

"Hey Raeger! don't start to steal the milk for my clients! I saw that great quality first" Asche start to say in a playful tone. The three of us start to laugh, although I'm laughing more for the nerves. I really didn't see come that fastball.

"Well, I think I should come back to the restaurant and leave what I just bought there before the festival start. See you next time Asche"

"I will accompany you Raeger, I need to inscribe myself for the festival. And don't worry Asche, I will always come to sell you milk, take care"

"Glad to hear that!" Asche says with a huge grin and then start whit here always 'thanks for your patronage' to the both of us as we began to move away from her. As we walk to the entrance of the train depot, there is a big silence that I don't know how to break. Should I tell a joke? Or would be better to talk about the weather?...

"So you are entering the Moo Moo Festival. I must admit that I thought you wouldn't Annie, since it seems that you have problems when it comes to people" He says as I'm thinking about what to talk. I stopped in the moment when he said that. How much have he noticed my problem…?

"Am I… that obvious…?" I ask very low, looking at my feet as a small tremble begins to seize me. If he was able to notice it, how many people… did Johnny maybe…?

"What? No, no. You actually covered very well" When he saw that I stopped walking, he got close to me and looked me with such gentles eyes, that I don't know how, reassured me. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you. Is just that and old acquaintance of mine suffers from something similar, so I can recognize the small signals of it. Don't you worry Annie; your secret is safe with me. Actually, I'm quite glad that you decided to participate in the festival"

"You think… is a good idea?" I couldn't help to ask. I didn't expect that someone, much less Raeger, notice something. And now that I know that I have been exposed, a little of the weight that has been over my shoulders for so many year was lift.

"Of course, it would help you to start knowing the people of the town. They are all nice people, and also the festivals here are very fun, so you can see lots of new things. I want you to know that you are not alone Annie. If you ever need to talk to someone, you can come with me. I mean, since I'm already know your secret" and then he smiles brightly at me and starts to pat my head. Great, I can feel how my cheeks are starting to blush.

"Thank you, Raeger". I can help but to smile to him. It's been a long time since I put this mask of tranquility for the first time. And I must admit, that it feels awesome to be 100% me again, even if is only for the little time that I'm with Raeger.

"You have nothing to thank. Well, is almost 10 o clock. I think you need to go to register for the festival. I hope I see you later in the festival" And then he starts to walk to the restaurant.

"See you later Raeger" I said still smiling to him. I look at his back for a moment before I turn around to where Veronica is, so I can register Hanako for the contest, when I suddenly hear Raeger calling my name.

"Hey Annie!" I turn around to see him at the top of the stairs smiling me. "You will do great in the festival!" It truly surprises me, I can't avoid to giggle as I see the beautiful and encouraging smile to he is giving me. The only answer I give to him is a peace sign I made with my hand and a big and cheerful smile (and this one, is the first real smile I gave to him)

…

"And the winner of the beginner's class of the Moo Moo Festival is… Annie and Hanako from Licht Farm! Please a big round of applause for them"

…

"Congrats Annie! Maybe I didn't win this time; but I'm still going to be the world greatest farmer! You will see!"

"Hahaha thank you Fritz! I know you will" I really can't believe I truly win! I mean, even one of Elise cows were participating! Hanako is simply amazing! Everyone has been congratulating us because we won. Of course, I gave great part of the credit to madam Eda since Hanako was originally her cow; but both she and the rest kept on saying that the credit was ours. It still looks like a dream to me.

"I knew you will do great in the festival Annie! Congratulations!" Says a cheerful voice that I'm starting to getting used to, that is, Raeger's voice.

"Thank you Raeger, I never imagined that I would truly win!" I don't know if it because of the thrill of just win the festival or something else, but I'm don't feel the nervous and fear that I used to felt when I was close to Raeger now.

"Now I'm even more interested in buy your milk for the restaurant! I'm really looking forward for the next Wednesday to come Annie"

"I will have the fresher and yummy milk that Hanako can give for you then" Because now, I'm really looking forward for Wednesday too, Raeger.

 ** _Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter._**

 ** _As always, please forgive the possible mistakes in grammar that you could maybe find.  
In the next chapter I want to introduce more characters, this three are too few, so if you have any character from SOS that you would like to show up just comment it and I will do my best to include it in the story :D  
_**

 ** _Thanks a lot to A Furry Cat and for their reviews. They really make my day happier c:_**

 _ **PS: if someone knows how to put those grey lines that separate paragraphs, please tell me how! .**_


	4. First time as taste tester

**_First time as taste tester_**

"Here, this is the gold for the milk and the veggies. Thanks for trade with Cabin Country today Annie!" Says Marielle as she hands me a bag with the money.

"Wow! Are you sure this is the right amount? Is much more than what you paid the last time for the same amount of products"

"Don't say such a thing girl! This milk looks delicious and what to say about these veggies, they are worth the price. Leave now at once and enjoy it, you deserve it"

"Thanks Marielle!"

I'm already in my first summer here in Oak Tree Town and, for the first time in all this time, I'm starting to see earnings and benefits of my hard work on the farm. Spring was a really hard season – since I started with almost nothing – but even with everything that has happened I don't have any regrets for decided to come to live here; I even made sufficient income to a new trader decided to come to town! I'm really starting to love this land and slowly getting to know and warm up with all the residents in town (even if I still can't talk too much with them).

*GRRRRR* Is lunch time already and it seems that my stomach also noted it "Mmh… what to do, what to do…?"

Most of the time I don't have too much gold with me (almost everything I earn ends in things for the farm and for my animals). But today, thanks to Hanako and her delicious milk, I earned more gold than I normally get for my products. The usual me would have gone straight to home to save the just earned money and then cook something simple for the lunch, but given the fact that I actually have some gold that I could spend in myself, it would be nice not cook for one day and eat something yummy.

Mmh… I really want to eat something yummy! But I also don't want to spend gold at all! Damn you Johnny! you and your contagious stinginess. I now we didn't have to much money as we growth, but we didn't need it to end like this…

"AAAH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Well, maybe I could be from help. Only if you are okay with it, miss Annie"

"Mr. Klaus!" Goddess, he just saw me scream of nothing. I must sound like I'm crazy! I need to quickly made out this "I'm so sorry for the yelling! I was… eeeh, well … just thinking and… I didn't realize I was saying my thoughts out loud… sorry…" This is terrible, I can feel how I'm blushing as a tomato because of the shame; I really couldn't think in any other thing so the only thing for me to do was tell the truth.

"There is no need for you to apologize miss Annie, we all have done something similar at some point in our past" He says as he chuckles lightly.

Mr. Klaus is truly a gentleman. I'm still haven't talk too much with him yet but, in every small chat we have had, he is very calm and is able to make the conversation go so smoothly and naturally that I can make my anxiety and nerves be in a manageable control. I'm glad it was him at less who saw me scream at nothing in the middle of the Trade Depot and not someone like Veronica or Margot (the last one scares me a little bit if I'm honest).

"Haha…thanks for saying that…" Okay, breathe Annie. You know he is a gentle person and that he wouldn't laugh at you for something like this. I need to talk more with the town's people, so tell the things right at it is and go forward "Is very embarrassing, but the truth is that I was just trying to decide if I should go home for lunch or go to the restaurant for a little change, just that. It is so and embarrassing and stupid topic thought!"

"There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about" Says as he smiles. He really deserves a side beside the Harvest King for being so gentle with people! "Mmh, if we have in count that is already pass the two of the afternoon and that from here to your farmland you will need approximately one hour at a slow pace, I would say it would be better if you have lunch in the restaurant. If you go home, you'll end eating lunch at four pm or later"

"Is already so late! I didn't even notice what time it was" Just as I say this words, my stomach decides that this is the best moment for start to growl again and a furious blush – for the second time – appears at my cheeks.

"I think the restaurant is a good choice for today…" Please don't comment the growl, please don't comment the growl! I really can't embarrass myself more than this in front of Mr. Klaus today. I prefer to spend all the gold that I have right now to that.

"In that case, I will accompany you to the entrance of the restaurant"

Thank goddess that the stretch from the trade depot to the restaurant is so short. We made small talk as we walked there, and again, Mr. Klaus was gentle enough to fake he didn't listen my stomach growling as we get closer to the restaurant entrance.

"Thank you again for your advice and for your company. I'm really sorry that you saw such and embarrassing side of me today" I really can't help being like this after all…

"You are very welcome, and it's always a pleasure to talk with you miss Annie. I hope you enjoy your lunch and to see you another day" And so we depart at the entrance of the restaurant. *Sigh* I didn't expect something like this when I wake up this morning.

The bell of the door sound as I enter the local, but to my surprise, it is empty. I really didn't see this coming. The food that Raeger prepares is so delicious that I thought it would be packed since this still can be count as lunch time. If the town was just a little more prosper, I know that the place would be always full with people…

"Welcome Annie! A pleasure to see you come here for lunch"

"And how do you know that I'm here for lunch and not for a glass of water maybe?" I say as I get closer to the bar near the kitchen.

"Because I can hear your stomach roar through the door" says as he has a huge grin in his face and I freeze as I walk.

…

HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO BLUSH TODAY SO THAT THE UNIVERSE IS SATISFIED!

"w…well, you're wrong" I say as I turn around and start to get closer to the door "I… I just came for a glass of water but…"

"Ah! Please don't go! I was boring since the restaurant is empty and I decided to mock on you little! Please forgive me, you are the first customer of the day" I turn around slowly again to see him with both hands in front of his face in an apologize posture. He really seems to mean it so, even if I'm still blushing, I decide to get to the bar and take a seat in front of him.

"May I see the menu please…" I say with the more confident voice that I can make at the moment. Even though I still can't look him in the eyes, I can see that he relaxes his posture and start to smile again.

"As an apology, how about if I invite the dessert?" As he mentioned the sweets, I immediately look up with gluttony to him, so when both of our eyes met, we can't help but to start laughing for my reaction. Is in that moment when he completely relaxes his posture and gives me his typical sweet and charming smile. He really makes it difficult for me to be mad at him (although is more for the free food).

"So, what would you like to order miss? Today's chef recommendation is lasagna, since he could acquire some very good tomato's from the local farms at the trade depot today" He start to say with a playful smile as he takes the food out of the fridge.

"Lasagna sounds delicious" Mmh… what if I play along with him for a little bit? "I wonder from which farm this tomato's come? They truly look delicious" I say jokingly. It can be so bad, the most probably thing is that they are from Fritz or even Elise farm.

"Actually they are from your farm Annie"

Wait. What? Those are my tomato's?

"You bought them?" I can't help but to ask with an incredulity face and voice "Why…? I'm sure that the veggies from madam Eda, Fritz and Giorgio are better than mine"

"Truth be told; they were the best that I saw today in sale. I always ask from which farm the vegetables and fruits come from after I choose them, so that way they can't say I choose based in friendship or stuff like that. I always look for the best products and today, they were yours, I meant it"

He's looking at me with a serious face, as he was trying to convince me that he is saying the truth. That someone like Raegar, who is very picky about food, say something like this to me is very flattering. For the fourth time in the day I blush again, but now is not because of embarrass, but from the joy that someone recognizes your hard work.

Soon the food was ready, and as I star to eat, I can't help to smile because is so yummy that one could die for it. At first we both were silent, but as time passed we started to talk about trivial thing that make it a very enjoyable lunch.

…

"…And then Fritz fainted in front of the shop! Really, that guy can be maddening, but is a nice guy and a good friend after all" The young chef says as he smiles. He was just telling me a story of how Fritz and him become friends as he was finishing the details in the cake that he promised me when I enter the restaurant.

"If I'm honest, I was going to treat you with this cake even if you didn't come to get lunch. I was so bored in the morning that I decided to try this new recipe and needed someone to taste it"

"So I'm just the lucky person who entered in the right moment to be your guinea pig?"

"I prefer the term taste taster. Here, I hope you enjoy it" And the he puts a very aromatic piece of sponge cake in front of me. Aaah! Smells so good that my mouth is watering!

"Thanks for the food!" and with a smile I bit a piece of the cake. Mmh… it is yummy but…

"It needs lemon…"

"Sorry I didn't hear you, did you say something?"

Did I just say that out loud? Why can't I just keep my thoughts for myself!?

"Eeeh… is nothing really…"

"Annie, the idea of been a taste tester is to say what you thought of the food. I won't get mad so just said it with confidence"

"mmh… well" I already drop the bomb, so I don't have another choice than to keep on with it "I think it needs a little of lemon in it…" I say with a small and a little trembling voice.

"Hmm? Lemon…? AH! I can't believe it! I forgot to add the lemon glaze! I'm so sorry! I'll go get it right now. Hang on just a second!" And then he run up to the kitchen to get the glaze from the fridge. When he got back and put the lemon on the cake and I take a second bite from it. It is so delicious now that I can stop eating!

"It's so yummy… That I could keep eating this for the rest of my life!" I can't believe that I ended the cake in a couple of bites… I'm such a gluttony when it comes to sweets.

"It's is that good? That's fantastic. I'm really glad to hear it" He says with a huge smile "I think is pretty good without the glaze, but the tang of the lemon truly helps bring out its rich flavor"

"It was really yummy Raegar! It's a shame that I ended it so soon"

"You've got a good sense of taste if you caught on to that, Annie. Maybe you've got a budding chef in you just waiting to come out!"

"Hahaha! Don't joke with that because I will start to eat like there in no end"

"Once I finally add this to my menu, I hope you'll come by and try it again. I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Maybe I'll then Raeger" I say as I paid for the lunch and walk away to the entrance.

As I walk in direction to the town hall to talk with Veronica I started to tough that now that it has become much more easy to talk to him, maybe it isn't a so a bad idea to start to come more often to the restaurant to eat from time to time.

 _ **A very late, happy new year for all of you who decided to read this chapter!  
I finally ended college about a week ago. My original idea was to try to post a chapter a week, but tests and reports didn't let me do it.  
I was so tired that I really did nothing for about three days!  
But well. Now that I'm in better shape I decided to post this, Hope you like it!**_

 _ **As always, if you saw any writing error, please forgive me.  
I hope you have a nice day and a good week :D**_


	5. First time breaking some barriers

**_First time breaking some barriers_**

 _Dear Annie:_

 _I hope you have been well. It has been more than a season since you left and I've miss you a lot, and by that I mean that I miss your incredible cooking skills. I mean, you know that I was forced to learn how to cook to survive without your meals! The first week I almost starve because every time I tried to cook it ended in a failed or burn dish. Now at least I can make rice without burning the kitchen._

 _Leaving jokes aside, I truly have missed you. This city isn't the same without you. The house fills bigger than ever and no one laughs at my crappy jokes. Sometimes I really hate the fact that you have leave me here all alone, but I know that you weren't happy here in the city and that the country side was your calling. That was the only reason for why I let you go so far away from me._

 _Changing the theme; How has been the farm? Have you been able to make friends? Are you happy there? I hope you answer this questions in your next letter._

 _With nothing more to say, please take care of yourself._

 _Your brother, Johnny_

 _P.S: Next month I can finally take some vacations from work, so if there is no problem for you, maybe I will go to visit you for a couple of days._

…

"How is it that he can survive with only rice!? Seriously! I left him a copy of the book with all the recipes I used to use for goddess sake! If that was his attempt to not worry me, he failed by much"

"Maybe cooking isn't for him" Says Angela as she takes her cup of tea.

"More than that, he wrote that he may be coming to town the next month. Aren't you excited!?" Asked the pretty weathercast girl who is now taking a bite of her cake.

Is still summer here in Oak Tree Town; and now the three of us – Angela, Lillie and me – are having tea in the guild hall. Once a month I go to the guild to check the letters that Johnny and I sent each other. Lillie and Angela meet almost every afternoon in the guild to take tea and chat, and as I was passing by them after pick up my mail, they both invited me to take tea with them. This is not the first time that they have invited me, but moved by the fear, I always ended up excusing myself with my chores in the farm. I know, I know… that wasn't very nice of me; but given that I have made some progress with regard to this silly phobia of mine since I arrived here, I decided to arm myself with courage and sit with them.

At first I didn't talk too much, but as time passed, I ended warming up a little more time with them and talking about the letter; which bring us back to where we were at the beginning.

"Well… Is not like I'm not excited about the idea of him coming here, I have missed him a lot too, but I don't know if I should believe this. He has been saying he will be taking vacations for years, but at the end he always ends with more work"

"Things are different now. You haven't see each other for a long time, maybe this will be the motivation that he needed to finally take vacations" The young nurse commented.

"Mmh… that's a point. Well, as I don't have confirmation of him directly, it would be better to not get very excited about the idea" I couldn't help but to sight as I say this.

"Don't you worry sweetie, everything's gonna be alright! I hope he decides to come to visit you, so he can see how great a farmer you're already" And then Lillie pats my hand with such a caring and warm feeling that I can't help but to smile to her.

*giggle* "That would be great"

Little by little I have begin to notice how this mask that I'm used to wear in front of most of the people, is starting to crack and showing me how I really am. In the little time that I have been living here, I have noticed how the people of this town are so understanding, so caring for each other, that have made impossible for me to not start to love this town and his people for what they are.

"Lillie, Angela… Thanks for inviting me"

"You don't need to thank for anything Annie" Said the nurse with, for the first time for me to see, a very pretty smile. The most of our encounters have been in the clinic after the few times that I have collapsed and the consequent lecture that she gives me; so looking such a bright smile from her, one that she probably reserves for a few people, makes me blush like a teenager. "Been honest, I was a little surprised when you accepted to spend time with us today.

"That surprised me too! We have invited you other times, but you are always busy with the farm work. What makes you say yes this time?" wow, Lillie really goes straight to the point.

"Eeemh… well…" deeps breaths Annie, you need to say what you really think. That is the first step to get closer to them "I really like this town and… I really like you both, so… I wanted to know more about you so we can become friends" My voice was so little at the end that I could barely hear my voice. I can't believe I really said it! My face is so hot and red that the most probable is that I look like a tomato!

As I slowly lift up my eyes, the first thing that I can see is that the two girls are looking straight at me with what I think it is a surprised face.

Oh goddess. I've done it. I ruined it! Wha… what should I say so they don't…

"Is that what you really think Annie? That we aren't friends yet?" Says Lillie now with a sadder face. Oh crap.

"NO! That's not what I mean! I mean maybe…What I really want to say is that… that I haven't been here for long and I have problems when it comes to talk to new people. I don't know how to interact with people very well and is hard for me to understand what they may be thinking. I don't know how you may feel about me; that's why I want to start to talk with both of you and overcome this; so that way won't be more misunderstanding… I guess."

In less than a second both Angela and Lillie stand from their chairs and get closer to me, with Lillie giving me huge hug and Angela starting to pat my head

"Aaaw you big, lovable dummy!" Lillie said as she hugs me even tighter "Of course we are already friends!"

"It's true that you haven't been here for too long but you're undoubtedly and important part of this town and for all of us. Maybe you haven't noticed it yet, but you've helped us with a lot of things" Says Angela with a heartwarming smile that makes me want to cry.

I have been feeling alone for such a long time that hear all these things has started to break all the barriers that I have been putting around me for who knows how much time. It took me a time to notice that tears are slowly starting to run down my face, and even if I'm trying to stop them right now, a part of me doesn't want them to stop because these are happy tears; tears that shows to others a part that I have never showed to anyone.

"Thank you girls, I really like this town and all of you" I say as I return Lillie's hug.

"Don't worry honey, you can count with us for any reason from here and forward okay. Just, don't keep all that stuff in yourself; I mean, you don't need to tell us everything if you don't want to but, we were always lent you an ear when you need one, isn't that right Angela?"

"Yes"

*giggle* "Thank you, I really appreciate"

"Well, I think we already have enough of tea, cake and emotions for one day!" Says the weathergirl as she stands again and clean a tear from the edge of her eye (It seems that she cried a little too) "What if you give us a tour for your farm Annie? We actually haven't visited it yet because we thought you might have been busy, but since you are here and none of the three has anything to do for the rest of the day… what do you say?"

"It doesn't have too much to show off yet, but it would be my pleasure to give the both of you a tour" I say as I giggle a little.

The three of us leaved the guild and headed towards my farm. We cross with a lot of people in our way; between them Fritz, who wanted to come along with us because it seemed funny. Angela told him that he couldn't come for now because it was a girls meeting. We ended up laughing when he started pouting for our decision, but at the end he started to smile again and wishing us a good time. I promise that the next time I will invite you Fritz, after all you are the first friend that I made here.

The rest of the afternoon passed in the blink of an eye. We laughed and talked until it was dinner time, Lillie even wanted to stay for the night! But Angela, the voice of the reason, convinced her that there wasn't enough space yet and that she would need to wait until I renovate the house. I didn't even have a word in that decision! But actually, I don't mind the idea of have a sleepover with them.

As I watched them leave from the entrance of the farm, I started to think that it's have been already more than a season since I arrived to this little town full of fear and hope; but right now, the only thing that I can feel is happiness for that decision that I made so fast and without thinking so much.

I've been good Johnny. The farm is going smooth, I have made new wonderful friends and I'm really happy here. But I won't be writing any of this in the letter that I'll be sending you tomorrow, and that is because I really want you can see all of this with your own eyes when you come here for your vacations. You must come now.

 ** _I'm really the worst! It took me too much time to take out this chapter that almost drives me nuts! D:  
Writer's block is terrible, I haven't been writing for so long yet but this is the first time that it hits me so hard._**

 ** _For the few people that could be waiting for this chapter, sorry :c  
I already have an idea for the next one so I hope that it doesn't take so long._**

 ** _Thanks to the people who have started to follow the story and to the one who marked as favorite. And for the person who review as a guest, thank you as well! I promise that I will do everything I can to update more frequently .  
As always, sorry for the possibles mistakes grammatical errors._**

 ** _I hope you have a nice week and enjoy! :3_**


	6. First time taking care of a friend

**_It's been a really long time since the last time I made and update!  
As always, please forgive any typing or drafting errors.  
I hope you like it! :D_**

 ** _First time taking care of a friend_**

"And this is the last" Said Gunther while wiping the sweat of his brow with a handkerchief after he hammered the last nail in the door "With this the remodeling it's finally done, Annie. You can get inside now"

"Thank you, Mr. Gunther!" I can't help to say with such a joyful tone after seeing the house ready "You truly are an excellent carpenter!"

The last days of summer are finally here, and with that, the expected visit of Johnny as well. Due to the high demand of personal for the season, Johnny could only afford for vacations for the start of the fall season. Not that this would became a problem, since I needed to made the remodeling of the house first – so he could stay with me instead of the inn – and Johnny could spend a little more of time with me without spending too much of his money (neither of us can't spend so much).

And so, I started to save every gold, stone and lumber that I could lay my hands on and, finally, make the remodeling in time for his arrival. It wasn't easy, but I made it in time for the autumn. The next tricky part to do was arm myself with courage, and… go to talk with Gunther and Corona. Until that moment I had barely talked to any of them, and when I have done it, it was mostly stutterers and almost unintelligible murmurs caused for the anxiety.

Corona was such an easy-going person that I ended up being shy with her, and Gunther… well… being honest, I was a little afraid of him because he kinda remembered me a bear. The day I went to the carpentry shop I was trembling like a leaf. Just as I was about to open the door, another person – who turned out to be Gunther – was opening the door from the other side. Seeing him appear so close, so hairy, so big and so suddenly surprise me so much that I turned white with panic.

Incredible as may sound, I also startled him. Seeing me there white as milk at the front of his shop, he thought I was about to faint. And so, he quickly took me inside and told Corona to bring me some tea as he went to search for a chair for I could seat. That was the moment when I saw how foolish my fears had been until that moment, since both were very worried about me and treated me with the utmost care.

After a few minutes, when I regained my composure, I felt much more at ease with them and – without much stuttering – was capable to told them that Johnny was coming and that I needed the upgrading plan for my house. Corona, easy-going and cheerful as ever, happily took the materials and the gold that I had brought and, as a special service for the first time in the shop, she gave me a discount and scheduled the remodeling for the next day. Gunther kept quiet almost all the conversation, but I could see a small smile that seemed to say that he was happy to help.

With all the chores to do, the next day arrived quickly. As soon as Gunther arrived, we started with all the work so the house could be ready the same day. We worked in comfortable silence all the morning and just before the noon we were ready, which bring us back to the starting point…

The house turned out so pretty and cozy, that without noticing, I was hugging Gunther. This sudden sample of affection from my part startled the both of us.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr. G-Gunther!" I say as quickly as I can while making some space between us "I-It's j-just that I was so ha-happy that I didn't realize" How I wish I could stop with all this stuttering and the red of my face right now…

The carpenter looked at me with amazement for a couple of second, but seeing how embarrassed I was, he smiled gently at me as he also started to stroke my head softly "Don't worry missy, this old man is happy that you liked it so much" I couldn't stop a little grin forming in my face as he said this, as also the rest of the fear that I once felt for the huge carpenter could be erased within me.

"Well, it was a pleasure to make business with you little miss, but I need to go back to the store now, is lunch time already. If you ever need help with something again, just pass by the shop; I'm sure Corona would be happy to see you there anytime, for business or just for talk" he said with a small smile.

"I… I will" I say sincerely, "Thanks once again, Mr. Gunther, please send my greetings to Mrs. Corona as well"

"Ha ha ha! If she ever hears you call her Mrs., you will let her depressed for the rest of the day. Goodbye Annie, take care" and with that, Gunther leaves the farm as he waves his hand without looking back.

I still can't believe that the townsfolk of this town are so good people. I was truly lucky to end up here.

Now that the house is done, I need to put everything in place. Not that this will take plenty of my time, I still don't have too much furniture – mostly because I'm being stingy and saving up – but now that the house is a little bigger, maybe I could spend a little more on it.

*GRRRRL*

Hmm… maybe I could also spend a little more in food too. Lately I've been eating vegetables only, and being honest, I've been missing rice at meals. And so, after finishing ordering my stuff, I departed to the trade depot for a little shopping. Since this are the last days of summer, I decided to go walking the mountain path to the town and take advantage of the blessings of the summer. As I make my way there, I encounter some of the townsfolk like Melanie and Lutz playing together, Elise checking the paddy's, and Fritz fishing by the side of the river.

Looking back, is incredible how much I've been improving with my nerves and fears of people. Is not like that they don't exists anymore – that is obvious taking in count the last accident with Gunter – but lately, I've felt much more at ease at least when I'm talking with people of my own age.

"HEY! ANNIE! Wait for me!" As I turn back, I could see Fritz running at the full of his speed at me. Never fails to surprise me how much energy he has, but, that is also what makes Fritz being Fritz. It almost makes me wish he could give me some of his energy.

"Hi Fritz, how was the fishing?" I ask him as he reach's me and start walking by my side.

"Huff… not so bad… You really… walk fast now you know…" The redhead says as he is catching his breath. "It's all the work at the farm if I may say so. Don't forget that besides my own chores, I also help Madame Eda with her chores everyday" I say as I hand him the bottle of water that I always carry with me.

"That… and walking this mountain path almost every day fully charged of produce. I guess that gets you in a pretty good shape, isn't it?" And then he drinks almost all the water in the bottle "How has been granny lately?"

We keep walking towards the town as I tell him the latest news about Madame Eda. Lately she has been feeling with less energy, so I decided to help her at less a little with the heavy work. Fritz also cares deeply for Madame Eda, and so, we decided to take turns to help her every day. If things get worse, I will let Marian know about her so he could go and check on her.

We talked about various thing along the road, and took different paths once we arrived to the bridge since he needed to return to his farm. Once alone, I went straight to the trade depot. That way, I could end soon with the shopping and then go to the restaurant for a well-deserved dinner after such a long time without the delicious desserts of Raeger.

…

"This should be enough for now, thank you Asche" I say as I look the newly purchased blueprints as well as the groceries for my new refrigerator. With this, the house will finally start to look a little more like a home should be.

"Anytime Annie, just remember to keep bringing me high quality produces as always. Thank you for your purchase!" And so, I started to head towards the restaurant. It's been a while since the last time I saw Raeger, and a little more since the last time I ate at the restaurant. N-not that I've missed him or something… is just that he is a good friend and I really like how he cooks. J-just that, really...

As I entered the restaurant, the first thing that I note is that Raeger doesn't greet me as he usually does with all his customers when he hears the bell door. He doesn't even look at the door at all. It's like he was very lost in his thoughts. I decided to sit in the counter across the kitchen, that way, I wouldn't bother him as he worked and we could talk a little to catch up with the things that have happened in this time we haven't seen each other.

"Hello Raeger, long time no see you" I say as cheerily as I can afford. Even though we can consider friends now, is still a little difficult for me be the one starting a conversation, specially to him.

"…" No response, look still fixed in the kitchen. Is he mad at him for doesn't come to visit him in all this time? Wha-what should I do?

"Ra-Raeger…?" I ask again and move slowly my hand in front of his face. Please don't be mad at me, please answer…

"Huh? Oh… Welcome. Sorry Annie, didn't hear you entering"

"Is everything alright?" can't help to make the question, expecting to know if he is angry with me or something else. Besides, is my idea or his voice sound a little raspy and tired?

"It's nothing, sorry. I'm just felling a little… dizzy, is all" As I hear this, I am capable of calm myself a little. At least he is not mad with me. Now that I look him with more detail, he also has eye bags and his cheeks are very red.

"Are you sure? You look a little feverish…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll get over it soon. Anyway, what can I get you for dinner?" He really looks tired, and the way he is evading my question doesn't make me feel more at ease. Still, I can't force anything to him, so for the moment I will keep an eye on him just for precaution. I order fried rice, and Raeger quickly start working on the dish with a smile I assume tries to fool me and make me think that he is alright.

"Here you go, one hot serving of curry rice!"

"Eeeh… Raeger, I'm sorry to bother you, but I ordered fried rice…"

"…AH! That's right! You did order that! I'm so sorry. I'll go remake it for you right away" As he starts dashing to the kitchen, he stumbles and need to hold himself in the border of the counter to grasp for some air in a very hectic form.

"Raeger! Are you alright!?" I say as I stand from my stool and quickly reach him. I touch his forehead and note that is much more hotter than it should be "Oh Goddess, you are burning Raeger! Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Honest. It'll only be a minute…" He still is very agitated… What could I do…?

"Can I help you with anything Raeger?"

"No thanks Annie, I'm glad for the offer, but it's not right to make my customers do my work for me…"

"I get that Raeger, but…"

"Excuse me! I'd like to place an order" Can you see this is not the moment to be making an order miss!

"…Ah! Coming!" He releases the counter to go to the customer, just to stumble once again and ending up leaning on his knees.

"Raeger, please, listen to me. I really get what you are trying to say, but I'm not only your customer, I'm also a very worried friend right now… Besides, in this state of yours, you will only cause problems for your customers… Please, let me help you…" Please, don't be so stubborn.

"Ugh… Okay. You're right. I hope you don't mind, but I'll take you up on that offer. Could you take the front of the house? I will be in the kitchen"

"Of course, don't worry, I can make it, you can go prepare the dishes" And strange as this may sound, as I headed to the customers and took their orders, not even once I feel nervous or anxious with them. I have tried working as a waitress before in the city, let just say that didn't end very well, but this time, I was capable to hold all the time until the closing time. I was just too focused in doesn't leave bad the restaurant or Raeger, and too busy with all the things to do.

"Thank you for your patronage. Please take care of yourself in your way home" And with that, the last customer left the restaurant and we were finally over.

"Whew, that was the last. Thanks to you, I somehow managed to make it through to closing time. I really appreciate the help" His voice sound much worse now than when I entered the store today. His smile can't fool me, he is tired.

"Don't worry Raeger, it was a pleasure to be of help"

"I'll have to do you a big favor… sometime… in…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as he ended up collapsing over me.

"Raeger!? Raeger can you listen to me?" Oh, goddess what do I do now!? He is more heavy that I have though him to be. His fever seems to be much more high that a moment ago, if only Fritz were here to help right now…

With a huge amount of work, and with all the kindness I could, I managed to get Raeger off me; and with a help of a broom, I managed to get him to his feet and start to head towards his room. Sadly, his room was in the second floor of the restaurant. It took me close to ten minutes climb the stairs with one of Raeger arms around my shoulders, and both of my arms around to his waist. Once upstairs I could hardly feel my own legs, but Raeger's bedroom was just in front of me, so with one last push, I headed us forward to his bed.

I do not need to say that I was short of breath as soon as I finished lying him down. The poor thing was breathing heavily and with a high fever. As faster that I could I searched for his pajamas and a towel, as well as I was wishing for him to wake up soon; even for just a little time, and then he could change his clothes by himself. Unfortunately, that did not seem the case. Okay Annie ... you have done this before, of course it was when Johnny was sick, but Johnny is your brother and Raeger is definitely not your brother! but that doesn't matter right now! If he did not wipe his sweat and changed to his pajamas soon, he could get worse. Fritz I really need you at this moment!

Just as I have started unbutton his shirt, Raeger started to regain conscious again

"Raeger! Thank goddess that you wake up!" I couldn't help to say with a huge grin.

"Huh? …Annie? Where… am I? And what are you doing?" he started speaking in a very drowsy way, but as he seemed to note what I was doing, he started to sound more awake.

While he was saying this last question, I realize that I'm still with my hands in the collar of his shirt, and quickly, my face become even more red of shame than his with his fever.

"I… I a-am…" I can't hold this anymore "I'm so sorry Raeger! I was just worried that if you did not change your clothes soon you could get more sick! Please don't hate me!" And then I left the room as fast as my tired legs let me towards the kitchen.

After five minutes, that seemed like hours to me, I got back much calmer and with a tray with a glass with water and cold medicines; and then softly knocked at the door of Raeger's bedroom "Ha-have you fi-finished already Raeger?"

"Ye-yeah… come on in…" Control yourself Annie… You have a tray in your hands, keep your trembling to a minimum so that way you won't throw the things on it. As I entered the room, I could see that Raeger was already in his pajamas and under the sheets of his bed.

"H-hi, I-I brought you some me-medicine"

"Thank you, Annie… hey listen I'm…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you that way" I say as fast as I can, without noticing that I interrupted him.

"no no no! don't apologize about that, I get what you were traying to do. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry, I know these things are really hard for you."

"You shouldn't be apologizing either, you are the sick one here…"

"Then what about if neither of us apologize about this, it would be our secret" He says as he shows me that pretty smile of his. I shouldn't be thinking this, but he looks really handsome right now.

"Thanks, Raeger" I say as I return him the smile "I bring you some medicine and water"

"Thank you" says as he took the glass and medicine in one quick swallow "Now, could you please tell me how we ended up here? What happened?"

"Well, you collapsed right after we made it to the closing time" I think I'll keep to myself the fact that he collapsed over me for the moment. I don't think I could handle telling him what really happened "After that I bring you upstairs so you could rest a little"

"O-oh, I see. Sorry about that. Hope I didn't make you worry too much"

"Well, you did scare me there for a minute. But now I'm just glad that you're fine"

"Did you stay here with me the whole time?" Right, just what I needed. I'm furiously blushing "Ye-yeah"

"…Thank you, Annie," if I didn't know he had a fever, I would have thought that he was blushing "Come to think of it…it's been a long time since someone stayed by my bedside when I got sick. You see, my parents got divorced when I was really little. My mom brought me here to stay here with her dad, but both mom and grandpa were always really busy with work, so neither of them had the time to sit with me when I was sick. Besides, I didn't want to bother either of them, so I usually wouldn't even tell them how I was feeling. So, it's been forever since I've had someone worried enough about me to stay by my side till I got better. It's a nice feeling. Ah…! Sorry. I didn't mean to dump all that personal stuff on you. Being sick seems to have loosened my tongue, too…"

"Hehe… don't worry, I understand you, I… pass for something similar when I was a child" I say in a low voice. I lost both of my parents when I was five years old, Johnny was only eight by then. Since that moment, it has always been just the two of us. I don't even know why I'm remembering all this stuff after such a long time.

"Anyway, thanks for everything today. I'm sorry to have been such a bother. I'll repay you for it sometime, I swear!"

"You don't need to! It's what fri-friends do, right…"

"Ye-yeah of course. Hey Annie, um…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Could you, um… stay here with me a little longer? I, uh… I'm not feeling 100% just yet. I want to rest a little more before I start getting ready for tomorrow. If you could stay just that long, I'd be really appreciative"

"O-of course. It's not a problem at all" Okay, now I'm hundred percent sure that he is blushing. And now, **I** can't help to blush myself…

"Thanks Annie" As we talked of things like the farm, the restaurant and the town, I could feel more at ease with him, just like I feel when I am with people really close to me, like Lillian or Johnny, just… this feels different in a way that I don't know how to describe.

"Wait here just a minute, I will go to the kitchen and make some porridge for you. O-only if you want to…" I really need a second alone…

"Will you really do that? It's been a really long time since someone cooked for me"

"Sure, no problem at all. I did it all the time for Johnny when he got sick. Just wait a second until I come back" And then I sprinted out of the room. Just as I closed the door, my legs collapsed and I started to hyperventilate. Why now? What is happening to me?

Just as I saw Annie left the room heading to the kitchen, I could realize how fast my heart was beating. She really has the more charming blush I have ever seen…Only one thing was bothering me, who is this Johnny?


End file.
